Character
Characters in Counter-Strike Online: Counter-Terrorist= *Natasha - Top sniper *Choi Ji Yoon - 707 Commander *Criss - SAS top medic *May - Chinese spy *Keith Icahn - Famous zombie hunter *Gerard - SAS General *Lucia - Marine Commander *Enzo - Marine Soldier *Natasha (casual) - Top sniper (casual clothes) *Alice (Limited Edition) - Alice in Maid dress disguise *Walter - Aegis Institute's mercenary *Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) - Choi Ji Yoon wearing infiltration clothes *Isabelle - Former boxer *Henry - Master craftsman *Dominique - Escapee of Super Soldier Program that has interest in Alin *Soy - Aegis Institute's researcher *Ha Ly - Aegis Institute's scientist and combatant *Dr. Han - Secret security agent of Aegis Institute *Rebecca - Police officer *Ian - Taiwanese Counter-Terrorist *Dorothy Dark Knight - Member of a secret special group of superhumans *Sonya Lycanthrope - Member of secret special group of superhumans *Transcendent Choi Ji Yoon - Choi Ji Yoon wearing a transcendent disguise *Lisa - CTU special agent *Transcendent Fernando - Returned exorcist *Special Agent Lucia - Garcia Fleet Counter-Terrorism team leader *Aetheris - Overseer agent *Kal-El - Overseer's Guardian angel *Black Rose Miho - Magical girl |-| Terrorist= *Jennifer - Experiment subject *Ritsuka - Red Army member *Yuri - Bomb expert *Erika - Japanese highschool student *Spade - Zombie exterminator *David Black - SAS defector *Michaela - Pirate captain *Raven - Pirate member *Jennifer (Uniform) - Experiment subject (army clothes) *Yuri (Limited Edition) - Yuri in school uniform disguise *Carlito - Best among Veteran members in Vanguard troops *Michaela (Limited Edition) - Michaela in casual clothes *Ling Ling - Mystical idol star *Gunsmith - Creative craftswoman *Alin - Adept B-girl *Jim - Leader of Red Lizard Mercenaries *Krieg - Former spy *Jenny - Master of dark negotiation *Ace - Thief *Yuwei - Taiwanese Terrorist *Flora Paladin - A member of a secret special group of superhumans *Elizabeth Crimson Hunter - Member of secret special group of superhumans *Transcendent Yuri - Yuri wearing a transcendent disguise *Transcendent Michaela - Michaela in a red pirate costume *Mila - Assassin sniper *Transcendent Blair - Returned zombie hunter *Rose Phoenix - Special party leader *Pirate Michaela - Michaela in pirate clothes *Axion - Overseer agent *Medea - Overseer witch *Pink Heart Shiho - Magical girl |-| Zombie 3: Hero= *Hero - Savior of Humanity *Heroine - Zombie town survivor *Blair - Professional hunter *Fernando - Demon exorcist |-| Metal Arena= *Alice *Tanker *Rifleman |-| Soccer= *Choi Ji Yoon (Soccer) *Yuri (Soccer) *Max Thacker *Asia Red Army (Soccer) Characters in Counter-Strike Online 2: Counter-Terrorist= *Ryan - SAS Operator *Jean Pierre - GIGN Operator *Lisa - Navy SEAL's Elite Force member *Michael - CTV agent *Choi Ji Yoon - 707 Commander *Lincoln - CTU Director *Marie - Police officer *Kim Dae-Ho - 707 Commander *Emma - Chairman of the William Cultural Foundation *Carrie - CTU's Private Think tank Consultant *Heather - Unofficial Admiral of the French Navy *Miyu *GSG-9 *Helga - Spetsnaz Operator *Kenji - SAT Operator |-| Terrorist= *Leet - Elite Crew veteran *Ain Berg - Ex Artic Avengers *Mila - Red Muffler Avenger *Kara Chenko - Black market dealer *Yuri - Bomb expert *Mao - Silent assassin *Natalie - Mercenary *Kaze - Right hand of Red Army's leader *Tammy - Avant-garde artist *Viper - A-class hitman *Sonya - Former KGB and CIA double spy *Athena *Phoenix Connexion *Naomi - Unidentified terrorist group member *Joe - Yakuza member id:Karakter Category:Characters Category:Factions